Teach Me Love
by Party Like a Rockstar
Summary: Jude and Speed are high school sweethearts. After they graduate SME gets a record deal and goes on tour. Jude goes to college where she falls in love with her young music professor Tom Quincy. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. So this is my newest story! I finally got around to posting it. I hope you like it! Review! Oh, and I don't own Instant Star.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jude Harrison was in a happy place. She was playing her guitar and her boyfriend was going to come visit her at any minute. She loved her life. Especially since she was now a high school graduate. She couldn't believe it! She, Jude Harrison, had finally completed high school. She felt relieved that she had already accomplished such a huge milestone. And now in three months she was going to be going to college to study the one thing she loved most. Music.

She had it all planned. She was going to be a music teacher. It's what she wanted to do with her life.

A knock sounded at her door. She turned to see her boyfriend of three years walk into her room.

"Hey babe!" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him. Speed sat down next to her on her bed.

"What are you working on?" He asked. She shrugged good- naturedly. She set her guitar on the floor and leaned into his embrace.

"Just something I had in my head." Speed nodded. Jude loved him. He was the perfect man for her. He was into the same kind of music. Speed was the frontman of his own band. He was an aspiring artist.

"It was good." Jude smiled. His opinion meant a lot to her, since Speed was so gifted with music. She knew that he was going to go far with his music.

"So how was your practice?" She asked. Speed grinned.

"You'll never guess what Wally told us." Jude looked at him, getting excited. Good news for him was good news for her.

"What?" She asked.

"You remember that demo that we made awhile ago?" Jude nodded.

"The one you sent to that one record company?" Speed nodded, smiling.

"Yeah well, apparently they loved it and they want us to make a full album and start touring this summer!" Jude smiled, overjoyed.

"How long will this tour be?" She asked. Speed's smile faltered and he looked away.

"Speed?" He turned to face her, gently taking her hands into his.

"Well, we wouldn't even leave until August. It's a six month tour." Jude frowned.

"That means that you'll be missing the beginning of school." Speed dropped her hands and stood up.

"Yeah, about that. Jude, I'm not going to college." Jude frowned at him.

"But that was our plan! We we're both going to go to college and major in music education, remember?" She shouted, starting to get hysterical. Speed wrapped his arms around her.

"I know what our plan was, but this is too good of an opportunity to give up. You understand that don't you?" Jude nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah I know, and I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong, I just can't get over that you're going to be leaving for six months. We haven't been apart in the three years we've been dating." The tears started blur her vision. Speed led her to the bed, sitting her down.

"Yeah I know, that's why I've been thinking. How would you like to go on tour with me?" Jude stared at him, completely shocked.

"Speed, I don't know, what about university?" She asked. Speed leaned over and silenced her with a lengthy kiss.

"Hey, we still have two months to figure it all out, okay?" Jude nodded, a lone tear escaping her eye. Speed brushed it away, leaning in for another kiss. Jude pulled him down onto the bed. Speed pulled away.

"Jude, what about your parents?" He asked. Mr. Harrison still didn't like him very much. Jude grinned.

"They're not home. Neither is Sadie." Speed grinned and leaned back in.

"Well in that case." She laughed, removing his stupid hat.

"Shut up and kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jude walked into Speed's bedroom. He was packing his suitcase. The past two months had flown by and he would be leaving for his tour in a few days. Jude knocked on the open door to get his attention.

"Hey." He stopped packing and walked over to give her a kiss.

"How's the packing going?" She asked, sitting on his unmade bed. She looked around the familiar room. It looked like a typical teenager's room, with the unmade bed, dirty laundry and posters adorning the walls. Speed glanced at the mess that was his room.

"It's going." He joked. Jude smiled warmly. He sat down next to her.

"So have you given anymore thought to my offer?" He asked. Jude nodded and stared into his dark blue eyes. She looked away and stood up.

"Speed, what am I going to do on tour with you? Carry your guitar case? Wait on you after a show with hugs and a kiss?" Speed shrugged, seeming to like the idea. Jude shook her head.

"I'm sorry but that's just not who I am! I can't be the doting girlfriend. I have my own dreams I want to accomplish. I know that it sucks, and I know that I'm gonna miss you like crazy, but I just can't give up my dreams to follow you around the country. I'm sorry." Speed looked down. Jude sighed, knowing that this was a pivotal moment in their relationship.

"I understand." He looked her in the eyes. "I should have known that you wouldn't come with me. I can't help if I love you and just want you near me at all times. Especially with all the time we're gonna have a part." Jude nodded.

"It's okay. I love you too. And it's not like I'm going to have nothing to do! I'm going to be starting college which will be an all new experience. And I even have a job lined up at the school radio station." Speed grinned.

"I'm glad that you're going to be okay." She frowned, sitting on his lap.

"I never said I would be okay. I'll deal though." She grinned and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Don't forget that I love you, okay?" Speed shook his head.

"That's nonsense! I would never forget that. Besides, I'll write and e-mail you every chance that I get, got it?" He said, leaning his forehead against hers. She smiled looking him in the eye.

A.N. yeah so I know that the past two chapters have been heavy Judermen's but the Tommy/Jude moments will be coming. This story is going to be heavy with the T/J moments since my story _So You Wanna be a Star_ won't really have much Tommy in it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. And Tommy makes his first appearance! Feel free to swoon like the other students. Please Review me your thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jude glanced around her new college dorm room. She had requested a single so that she wouldn't have a roommate. The room was small, but she had decorated it just the way she liked. There was a Kurt Cobain poster hanging above her bed, next to a Clash poster. Over her computer she had a Misfits poster featuring the song Bullet. She smiled, loving that she had her own place, at least temporarily.

There was a knock on her door. She turned to see her good friend Mason Fox enter. He whistled, adjusting his cowboy hat.

"I love what you've done with the place!" Jude smiled her thanks. She and Mason had been friends since 7th grade gym. She had helped him come out about being gay, and the two had been inseparable ever since. Mason was a music major like her. In fact, they had their first class together that very day.

"So you ready for class?" Jude nodded, extremely excited. Their first class was Songwriting, Jude's favorite thing in the world.

"Just let me grab my bag!" She grabbed her book bag which was sitting in her computer chair. She looked at the screen, sad to see that she hadn't received any new e-mails. Speed had been gone a month and Jude was missing him like crazy.

Mason pulled her out the door.

"Nothing new?" Jude shook her head.

"Not since last week." She sighed. "He said he was going to write everyday. Lately his messages have been short and far and few between." Mason placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

"He's probably just busy with touring. I mean he's up every night playing a show and he has to sleep all day. I'm sure he'll write when he gets a chance." Jude nodded.

They entered the main building where all the music classes were held. They entered a small classroom, already buzzing with students. Jude and Mason sat down next to each other. The students around them talked with excitement. Everyone in the class was a freshman.

A door slammed shut and a young man who looked no older then 25 entered. He was dressed in jeans and a black button up shirt, his hair in a small Mohawk kind of style.

"Now that I have your attention, welcome to Songwriting 101! I will be your teacher Professor Quincy, but please call me Tom. Professor makes me sound old and I am not." Jude grinned, already liking her teacher. It didn't hurt that he was cute. All the girls were glues to him, drool coming out of their mouths. Mason tapped her.

"Do you think any chance he's gay?" He whispered. Jude smiled at him but shook her head.

"I highly doubt it." She turned back to face him.

"Now, I take it all of you in here have an interest in songwriting? Am I right?" The class laughed. Tom smiled. He was such an easy going teacher.

"Well, I certainly hope so, are else you are most definitely in the wrong class. I get a few of those every year. There's always a few giggling girls with no interest in music whatsoever in here. I can't imagine why they take this class!" He joked. Everyone laughed, knowing that he was joking about his own good looks.

"Alright, well since this is college, you are going to have you're first assignment." Jude fought back the urge to groan. She was in college now, she had to cut her high school behavior.

"On Friday when we meet again, I want you all to come in with your own song arranged. You will perform it, and the class will give you feedback. We will do these kind of assignments several times during the semester. Now as for books. You don't need to worry about paying any money for books in here. Just bring you're creativity, a pen, and a notebook." Jude grinned. This assignment would be easy for her. Maybe this college thing was going to be even better then she thought?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jude hadn't heard from Speed in a few weeks. She was beginning to get nervous. That particular night, she, Kat, and Mason were having a movie night in her dorm. They were watching the Ring 2, and for dramatic effect, Kat had suggested turning the lights out.

Normally Jude would have been scared out of her mind, but she wasn't even paying attention, her mind was so clogged up. Without her realizing it, Mason had turned the lights on.

"Is something on your mind Jude?" Kat asked. Jude shook her.

"No I'm just absorbed in the movie." Mason and Kat shared a pointed look.

"Okay, Oblivio, you hate scary movies, and the movie ended like ten minutes ago." Jude glanced around her room, surprised the lights were on. She groaned and moved to sit on her bed.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's just that I haven't heard from Speed in awhile, and I guess I'm a little anxious to hear from him." Kat sat down beside her and placed a loving arm around her.

"I'm sure he'll write when he gets the chance. Knowing Speed he probably just misplaced his laptop or something." The three laughed, knowing that Speed was not the tidiest person ever.

"Yeah you're probably right. It's just so hard to maintain a relationship when I have no idea where he is or for how long. It sucks. I mean, I think about him constantly, but he's probably to busy with his shows to think about me." Jude buried her face into a pillow. Mason pulled her away.

"You know what you need Harrison?" Mason asked. Jude just shook her head.

"You need something to keep you occupied." She stared at him with her blue eyes.

"Sure! Like what?" Mason shrugged. Kat smirked at him.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Mason walked over to Jude's desk and opened an internet page.

"You could always volunteer at the student radio station." Jude stared at him, confused.

"Why would I want to do that?" Mason shrugged.

"I don't know, but it is run by our favorite Songwriting teacher." Mason winked. Jude rolled her eyes, looking at Kat for help.

"I think he's officially gone crazy!" She joked. Mason stopped smiling.

"Seriously though, think about it. If you want I'll go with you." Again Kat and Jude rolled their eyes.

"I'm sure you will."

The very next day, Jude and Mason were roaming around the campus, trying to find the building with the radio station. They eventually located it behind the main hall.

Jude played with the end of her shirt, nervously.

"Why am I doing this?" She looked at Mason, who only shrugged and pulled a pen out. He scribbled both of their names, as a way of letting her know that he wasn't going to let her change her mind. She groaned.

"Mason, if I turn out to really hate this, I'm totally blaming you!"

"Yeah I get that a lot about radio." Shocked Jude turned around to see Professor Quincy. She and Mason shared a quick look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor Quincy. I guess I'm just a little bit nervous about doing this. It's not exactly in my comfort zone." Jude explained. Mason coughed into his fist. Professor Quincy waved his hand.

"Please, call me Tom, Professor Quincy is my father." Jude nodded. Tom turned towards the radio station, motioning for Mason and Jude to follow.

"The beauty of radio is that no one can see you. In fact, you don't even have to use your real name! That way if you mess up, no one will know it's you, except of course the people in the room that see you mess up." He explained leading them into the control room. He sat down behind the board, motioning for the two to sit down.

Jude and Mason shared a nervous look before sitting down in front of a mike and pulling on headphones.

The song ended and Tom turned on the mikes, playing the logo.

"That was When September Ends by Green Day and you are listening to WCLF the station _first_ on your dial for variety! I'm Tom Quincy, station manager, and I have with me today two special guests!" Tom turned towards Jude and Mason.

"Howdy, I'm Mason Fox?" Mason said nervously into his mike. Tom laughed.

"Mason no reason to be nervous, it's not like we're going on over live TV!" Mason smiled.

"And who's your pretty friend?" Tom asked, looking at Jude. She smiled.

"Hi I'm Jude Harrison."

"It seems that my co-guests are a little bit nervous! But that's okay, I'm sure they'll get the swing of things. So Mason, what is your Major in school?" He asked.

"Music." He said nonchalantly. Tom turned to Jude.

"What about you?"

"Mine is music as well."

"So then you'd be able to tell us what song's coming up next, right?" Jude smirked.

"Well, I did learn how to read in Kindergarten." Tom laughed and moved the screen so Jude could announce the next song.

"Okay up next we have I'm Gonna Be 500 Miles by the Proclaimers." Tom played the intro.

"And remember if you have any requests, the number is 332 – 0670, that's 332-0670." He turned the mikes off.

"Well congratulations guys. Welcome to radio."

* * *

A.N. I suggest calling the number, it actually leads you to a rejection hotline! It is so hilarious! So please review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. So here is a new chapter, _finally._ It took me forever to figure out how I wanted to move this story along. Many different versions of this chapter have flown through my head, but I think this is pretty much exactly how I wanted to write this conversation. So in the time that I have been gone, I've come up with two new story ideas, but I've promised myself not to post them until I finish the three I've already started. So I figure I'll probably put those up... never. I don't know why but I've been going through a very weird spell. My muse is most definitly on vacation or something. Okay enough rambling. Please don't forget to review! I love all your feedback!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Jude pulled her coat tighter around her as the cool wind blew. She shivered, taking great satisfaction in the hot cup of coffee that she had in her gloved hands. Winter was well on its way, although it was only mid November. It was going to be a cold one.

The day had been beautiful, and much warmer then the last few days had been. Jude had decided to take advantage of the semi-good weather and go out for a walk. She stopped at a kiosk and picked up a paper sitting down on a bench to look through it a bit.

She sat down next to a man in a leather jacket and a baseball cap, reading through the billboard charts. The man shut the paper, preparing to stand up and leave.

"Professor Quincy?" Jude asked, astonished to see her teacher on a Saturday. He looked as shocked as she did.

"Jude? Hi, what are you doing out on this cold day?" Jude shrugged, sipping her coffee.

"From my window it seemed like it was going to be nicer today. I figured I might as well make the most out of it." He nodded. Jude laughed. Tom looked at her strangely.

"I'm sorry; it's just weird to see you outside of class or radio. Whenever I normally see you…, well do you normal dress like this?" Tom laughed, sensing her amusement.

"Yeah, well the school dress code doesn't exactly allow me to just show up in jeans and a band tee. We professors have to be more… what's the word?"

"Bad fashion sense?" Jude teased.

"Yeah, that sums it up."

"So, the music professor reads the Billboard Charts. Who would have thought, right?" Tom laughed along with her. "if you don't mind my asking, how is it that you are a professor? I'm sorry if that was being a little too nosy, it's just that you seem so… young." Jude asked, a little nervous of … well pissing him off. She didn't want to automatically fail his class or anything. Tom sighed.

"I'm overstepping aren't I?" Jude went to stand up and leave before she embarrassed herself any further. Tom stood up as well, blocking her.

"No, it's okay. I've never had a student ask me that. Then again, most of my female students become giggling high school girls whenever they talk to me." Jude nodded, still slightly embarrassed that she had asked such a personal question.

"Don't be embarrassed or anything. It's nothing personal or anything. You really want to know?" Jude nodded, afraid to open her mouth and say something she might regret.

"Why don't we go inside?" He pointed to a small café on the corner. Jude followed him inside.

"So what I'm going to tell you, nobody except maybe my closest friend knows. So could you possibly do me a favor and not gossip about my life to the entire student population?" Jude nodded.

"Well, alright. When I was in high school, the only thing that I wanted to be, the only thing that even interested me was music. Me and a few friends you know started a band in the garage and played small gigs. Nothing that millions of other teens haven't done. My father, he's a professor as well. At this university, actually. He's very high up on the school board. So you can imagine how much he liked the idea of his only son wanting to quit school to pursue a music career."

"I take it he wasn't a fan of music." Jude finally said. Tom rolled his eyes.

"That's an understatement. My father wanted me to go to school and make something out of my life. He wanted me to become a doctor or a lawyer. Something respectable. I wanted to quit school and move to L.A."

"Oh, I can see that going over well."

"Actually, my father was very disappointed, but he would have let me go. He would have cut me off, but I could have gone." Jude was confused.

"So why didn't you?" Tom sighed.

"My mother didn't want me to leave. She knew that the minute I left I would probably, seldom if ever, come back. She begged and pleaded with my father to find some other way. Of course my father talked to the school board and the dean of the university and they agreed that if I went to college, they would give me a job as a professor. I didn't really want to do it, but my mom made me feel really guilty, so I did it. For her."

"Wow, that's kind of sweet that you gave up your dream for your mother." Tom shrugged.

"Mom's are really good at guilt tripping." He leaned back and stared out the window, wistfully. "There isn't a minute that goes by that I wonder what might have happened if I had left."

"Wow. Thanks for sharing I guess." Tom shrugged.

"My father believes that having any kind of relationship with students outside of the classroom is unethical. Which is true, but I don't see why you can't be a teacher and a friend. In my opinion I feel you learn more from someone if you can trust them." Tom stood up.

"Well, thank you for listening to my drawn out story, Miss Harrison. I'll see you in class, or radio. Bye." Jude waved and watched him as he walked out of the café.

Jude could understand compromising your dream for someone you love. She left as well, realizing there was someone she needed to call.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. hey look at that another update! i'm on a roll! hope i don't jinx it. knock on wood this chapter is really just a filler. nothing important happens

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Hey hun, how's the tour going?" Jude smiled into her cell.

"We've been really busy, but its been really great. I'm really sorry about not emailing you in a while. Our tour bus got a little lost going through Minnesota and I'm beginning to think that state doesn't get internet connection. At least not where we were traveling." Jude laughed, loving the sound of his voice.

"I was beginning to worry that you forgot about me what with all the gorgeous groupies who are probably attracted to you guys."

"Yeah, there are tons of hot girls." Jude scoffed into the phone.

"Vincent Spiederman,"

"Easy, I wasn't finished! Yeah there are tons of girls but none of them even compare to you, gorgeous. I'm really missing you. I wish that you could have come." Jude smiled, brushing away a stray tear.

"I miss you too. I have to go, classes await me." They said there good byes and Jude shut her phone, placing it back in her shoulder bag.

A couple minutes later, Jude entered the radio station, ready for her show. She glanced around, looking to see if Mason had shown up yet. She headed over to the control room to drop her stuff into a chair.

"Hey, you're here on time I see!" Jude turned to see Tom standing in the doorway. She smiled.

"Yeah, for once in my life. I'm just waiting on Mason." Tom nodded.

"Anyways, since you're here, I might as well tell you." Jude's ears perked up, intrigued she leaned towards him.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking about doing maybe a marathon before everyone heads home for winter break. I haven't mentioned it to anyone on the executive board yet. We're suppose to have a meeting on it tomorrow morning." Jude nodded.

"As station manager though can't you just tell the executives to do it." Tom shrugged.

"Yeah, but you know the students on the board like to feel important so I pretend that they have a say in what goes on around here. What's your opinion?"

"It actually sounds like a good plan."

"That's what I thought." Mason walked into the room, a little out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, Jude." Jude raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I'll just let you guys get to your show." Tom waved and waked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Mason switched the switch next to the door so that the big "on air" sign above the door lit up. He looked out through the window pane on the door to watch Tom walk away.

"Isn't he just the finest man to ever walk on this planet?" Jude laughed.

"Wow, I actually think this is the first time I've heard you sound gay. Besides, Tom doesn't swing that way." Mason turned towards Jude, his eyebrows raised in interest.

"Tom?" Jude looked at her friend and co-host.

"Yeah, that's his first name." Mason nodded, condescendingly.

"Yeah, but since when are you and Professor Hotness on a first name basis?"

"We should probably start." Jude changed the subject, sitting down behind the board. She turned towards the computer and switched the system from auto to manual. She turned both of their mikes on as the song that had been playing faded out.

"Good afternoon! It's Jude Harrison here with Mason Fox on Whatever Thursdays!" Jude spoke into the mike.

"Remember we play whatever you want," Mason spoke his usual line.

"We tell you about whatever's going on that you need to know about!"

"Basically just, whatever!" They said together.

"Up next we have a personal favorite of mine, London's Calling by the Clash!" Jude announced.

"Don't forget to call in with your requests! The number is 332-0670!" Mason announced as well. Jude hit play on the song and switched the computer back into auto. She turned their mikes back and they leaned back in their chairs.

"You want to answer my question now?" Mason fixed her with a look. Jude rolled her eyes.

"It's not what you think, Mason. He's a friend." Mason just shook his head.

"Don't forget, he's also your teacher. Isn't it unethical to have a relationship with your teacher?"

"It's not a relationship, it's a friendship. Besides we have to see him like all the time here at radio. I just figured it would make things less awkward." Jude turned back to the computer and finished putting songs in. Mason just shook his head.

"Yeah, by awkward you mean for me." He muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

There was only about a week or two until school was out for the semester. Every class was piling on the work, making it hard for Jude to find time to study for finals. She usually found Songwriting to be her favorite class because it was so simple, but even Professor Quincy had begun taking the lessons up a notch.

It was the end of the class, and Jude was cramming all of her books into her bag. Mason had already disappeared out of the door, probably heading straight for food. Jude looked up and noticed that she was the only one left in the classroom.

Tom was at his desk, shuffling through some papers and putting them in folders. Jude slung her bag on her shoulder and headed for the door. She stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Professor Quincy?" Tom looked up and stared straight at her. He looked so worn out, she could tell in his eyes. It didn't look like he had been able to get much sleep.

"I take it the end of the semester is the hardest timefor a professor." She joked lightly, inching towards his desk. Tom sighed and closed his laptop, putting it in it's case.

"You could say that." Jude nodded, looking away.

"Well that's good to know." Tom chuckled.

"You're a music education major aren't you?" Jude nodded.

"Yup. I guess I have this to look forward to." Tom grabbed his laptop and briefcase and stood up. He walked towards the door but stopped in front of her.

"Just make sure that this is what you really want." With that said, Tom disappeared out the door. Confused, Jude left as well, closing the door behind her. She looked down the hall to see Tom's retreating back. Jude sighed and went the opposite direction to find Mason.

Jude entered the cafeteria and saw Mason sitting at a table snacking on a bag of chips.

"Hey Jude, it's about time you got here. I was beginning to worry!" Jude smirked and looked at his bag.

"Yeah, I can tell you were real worried." Mason shrugged good- naturedly.

"Yeah well if you weren't here by the time I finished this bag, I would have started worrying." Jude laughed and helped herself to his chips.

"So what are you doing for break?" Jude shrugged.

"Going home. That should be a world of fun! I can already see my parents fawning all over Sadie. You know, their daughter who's on her way to becoming a lawyer. What parent wouldn't be proud?" She rolled her eyes.

"You're parents are proud of you Jude. They might not show it, but they're proud of you."

"Yeah whatever. So what are you doing?"

"Skiing." Jude perked up, intrigued.

"Really? I can't imagine you skiing." Mason wiggled his eyebrows.

"I have many talents Miss Harrison."

"Oh, please stop! I'm eating!" Jude held out her hands, trying to block him from her view. Mason grabbed his bag of chips.

"Yeah, _my_ food!" Jude grinned sheepishly.

"Don't mess with a hungry girl!" Mason chuckled.

"Tell me about it!" He said in his "gay" voice. Jude laughed.

"Okay, seriously, don't do that ever again. Not unless you have some weird desire to get your ass kicked by someone."

"Please, Jude, this is college. Everyone experiments." Jude raised one eyebrow.

"Everyone?"

"Unless of course you're a Kennedy." Jude laughed.

"Well you can just call me Jackie!" Mason ran a hand over his head, which for once wasn't covered by his cowboy hat.

"We should not be having this conversation." Jude agreed.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to go back to my dorm." Jude stood up, ready to leave when Mason stopped her.

"So what kept you after class?" Jude sighed.

"I don't know. I was talking to Professor Quincy, and… I don't know, I guess I'm just a little concerned. He isn't looking to good these days." Mason nodded. He stood up as well.

"For a girl with a boyfriend, you sure spend a lot of time thinking about Professor Quincy." Mason started walking towards the doors.

"Mason, please, he's our teacher!" Mason just held up a hand and continued out of the cafeteria. Jude watched him leave and sunk down into her chair. Mason was way off base. Just because she happened to be concerned with Professor Quincy's health, it didn't mean that she had a _thing_ for him.

Jude left the cafeteria and headed back for her dorm, Mason's last words echoing through her head. It was ridiculous. She loved Speed. She did. Really.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. So apparently you guys want more then just Tommy and Jude talking? yeah well, the good stuff is coming, but you have to muddle through crap first. just kidding. the song belongs to Leann Rimes.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Jude pushed open the door to the radio station. It was an early Saturday morning, but Jude had promised herself she would come in and finish up some recordings. She held the door open with her back as she bent down to pick up her guitar case.

Jude made her way into one of the production rooms and turned on the computer. While she waited for the computer, she pulled a notebook out of her bag. She and Mason had decided that for one of their show promos, they would just create a song. Hence why Jude was there on a Saturday. Jude returned the computer and logged in. She opened a new Sound Forge program.

She walked over to her guitar case and opened it. She pulled out her acoustic guitar and tuned it up a bit before clicking on the mikes and pressing record. She strummed a few notes chords that she had written out for the promo. Once she was done, she hit stop and played back the recording.

Thirty minutes later, Jude was sitting in the room just strumming her guitar. She was kind of stuck when it came to writing out the perfect lyrics for the promo, so she just played around a bit, waiting for inspiration to strike. She strummed the guitar as words flowed through her head, just not for a commercial.

"I don't like to, be alone in the night. And I don't like to, hear I'm wrong when I'm right. And I don't like to, have rain in my shoes, but I do love you. I don't like to, see the sky painted gray. And I don't like when, nothing's going my way. And I don't like to, be the one with the blues, but I do love you, but I do love you."

"Wow, that's great." Jude whirled around to see Professor Quincy standing in the doorway. Her guitar fell out of her hands and clattered to the floor, breaking the spell.

"Shit." Jude cursed as she bent over to return the instrument to its case.

"Did you just write that?" Jude went over to the computer and saved what she had been working on before exiting out.

"Uh yeah, why are you here?" Jude questioned, before mentally slapping herself. _Duh! He's a teacher! _

"Just picking up some papers. Why are you here?" Jude shrugged.

"I was just working on a new promo for next semester." Tom nodded.

"Was that it?" Jude blushed and shook her head.

"No, I sort of got writer's block, so I was just messing around." Tom widened his eyes.

"That was just messing around? It's amazing!" Jude looked at him in surprise.

"You really think so?" Tom nodded, obviously confused as to why she didn't realize that.

"You know, I think that maybe next semester you should switch to a more advanced class. You are clearly not being challenged enough in my class." Jude shook her head, for some reason not wanting to be switched out of his class.

"No, you're class is challenging, really it is. I should probably go." Jude grabbed her bag.

"Don't let me stop you." Jude just nodded and quickly grabbed her case. She headed for the door but Tom blocked her. He was looking much better today then he had the day before.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Jude looked up into his gorgeous, deep, bright… _stop!_... eyes

"Sure, what?" Tom shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Look, I know that you probably want to go home for break, but I would really appreciate it if you would, at least consider staying and helping me out with the station." Jude looked at him in surprise. This could be her chance to getout of going home.

"Actually, you know what I'll do it." Tom smiled in relief.

"Thank God! I was beginning to worry that I might have to do it on my own." Jude smiled and waved good bye. Somehow she got the feeling that Mason was probably going to kill her.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. okay so this is sort of a filler chapter. nothing interesting happens but trust me... it will soon enough!

**Chapter Nine**

"You did what!" Jude backed away, not loving Mason's tone.

"I'm just helping him out! I don't understand why you are getting so hostile!" Mason rolled his eyes.

"You obviously don't know what I know." Jude rolled her eyes as well.

"Really? Well, unless it's something along the lines of Professor Quincy just trying to get me alone to rape or kill me then I really don't care!" Jude cringed inside. Her and Mason hardly ever fought, and never on this level. She just couldn't understand why Mason was being so… mean.

Mason threw his hands up in the air.

"Well he might for all we know!" Jude looked away angry and confused.

"You know not that long ago, you wanted to know whether or not he was batting for our team! What changed?" Jude yelled.

"Jude you just don't see what I see!" Jude scoffed.

"Okay and what's that?" She said icily. Mason toned his voice down a bit.

"You want to know what I see every time you even mention Quincy's name?" Jude shrugged and looked away. She was more then ready for this conversation to be over.

"You get this… light in your eyes. You don't realize it, maybe because it's hardly there. Maybe I only see it because, well one, I'm gay, and two, I'm your best friend. I think that you might have some feelings for Quincy." Jude turned to look at Mason, disbelief in her eyes.

"I don't have feelings for him. I love Speed. You remember him don't you? My boyfriend?"

"And let's face it Jude. You and Speed have been together for practically ever. He's been gone for a while and you're starting to realize he may not be the one for you." Jude shook her head.

"That's ridiculous. I love Speed. And I do miss him like crazy!" Jude sat down on her bed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do you think I like this feeling? I feel so… alone! And maybe I feel a little abandoned. Speed's off living his dream, and I'm not so sure that this is what I want anymore." Jude sighed heavily, wiping away her tears.

"I don't think teaching is right for me. And it's just leaving me… really confused." Mason sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Jude buried her head into his shoulders.

"Can you promise me something Mason?" She pulled away and looked at his face.

"What?" Jude smiled.

"Can we never fight again?" She held out her pinkie.

"I promise." Mason linked pinkies with hers.

"I hate fighting with you." She said, leaning against him.

"Yeah me too. I always lose in some way." Jude laughed.

"Yeah, that's more or less true." Mason chuckled.

"Now you won't have to face your sister!"

"That was sort of my goal." The two friends laughed as they went back to their normal routine. Jude didn't know what she would do without Mason. He was most definitely her rock in life's little situations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Winter break had begun a week ago, and Jude had already gotten a very vocal phone call from her mother about not coming home. She had hung out with Mason until he had finally left for his ski trip. Jude was now sitting in the control room in the radio station bored out of her mind. Stacks of binders surrounded her, but she was tired of going through them.

"How's the organizing?" Jude turned to see Tom in the doorway. It was beginning to become a habit, his sneaking up on her.

"Are you kidding? This job sucks, no wonder no one wants to do it. The pay sucks too." She joked. Since it was a student radio station no one got paid. Except Tom.

"I find it okay actually." Jude smiled as he walked in and handed her a box of takeout.

"For the lady." She took the box with a gracious smile.

"Thank you, kind sir." Jude opened the box and the fresh smell of chicken lo mein flooded her nostrils. "mmm… I love Chinese." Tom laughed and handed her a fork.

"Don't spill anything on the board. It's highly expensive." Jude gave him a mock salute. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Is this seriously what you do all day?" Tom shrugged.

"That's why I enlist the help of students eager to learn." Jude grinned jokingly.

"That's me, eager student." They ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So for how long have you been writing?" Tom asked, breaking the silence. Jude looked at him in surprise.

"Since I was six. My dad got me my first guitar when I was 10. Been playing and writing ever since."

"I wish I had the natural skill that you have."

"You don't?" Tom shrugged, pushing his food around in its carton.

"It's not that. It's just… I don't know, you have this… passion, that just can't be taught. I've lost that somewhere along the way." Jude blushed, embarrassed.

"I'm not the great."

"I beg to differ." The room grew quiet as the soft sound of music from the radio filled the room.

"So why didn't you pursue a career in music?" Jude looked at him.

"Becoming a music teacher isn't pursuing a career in music?" She teased him. Tom looked back down at his food.

"I meant, why don't you want to record an album?" Jude sighed and set her food on the table.

"I'm not sure." She looked down at her lap. "Ever since I was little all I could dream about was becoming a rockstar. I don't know when it changed. I guess, after I met Speed my priorities changed a bit."

"Who's Speed?"

"My boyfriend." Tom nodded.

"I still wrote, but I was being more of the supportive girlfriend then a songwriter. I guess Speed always thought that I loved music but wasn't really interested in a career. His band got a lucky break and he got to go on tour." Tom leaned forward, meeting her eyes.

"Isn't a part of you just a little jealous of his success?"

"Well, yeah, but it was really more of a disappointment to myself. I let myself pull away from my music. I can't really blame it on Speed, it's not his fault."

"Jude, you are an amazing writer. Don't let your boyfriend's success stop you from pursuing your dream." Jude looked Tom square in the eye.

"Kind of like how you shouldn't let your family stop you."

"That's different." Tom stated looking away.

"Is it?" She challenged, still staring at him.

"Yes, it is." Tom said facing her again.

"Tom, I'm in your class I here you play on a daily basis. You deserve to be living your dream. Not your parents'."

"Same with you, you should stop hiding." Jude stood up, anger coursing through her.

"I am not hiding!" Tom stood up as well and leveled off with her.

"Oh really? Then why don't you want anyone to hear your amazing voice?"

"Because I just can't!"

"Oh really? Well you shouldn't let your boyfriend stop you!" He said, throwing her words back at her.

"You don't know one thing about me, or my music!"

"Well, same goes for you!"

"Why can't you just quit and live your life the way you want?"

"I will if you will!" Jude scoffed.

"Are we 5?" The anger and passion in their argument escalated, making the room all the more hot. They both stopped yelling and just glared at each other, both breathing heavily.

Tom leaned forward and grabbed Jude by her arms. He bent down and captured her lips in a rough, angry kiss. Jude couldn't form a single thought, so consumed by anger and passion. She let her arms wrap around his neck, as she opened her mouth, trying to deepen the kiss. Tommy wrapped his arms around her back, running his hands up and down, not being able to get close enough to her. Jude curled her fingers into his thick, dark hair. She suddenly pulled back.

"What did I just do?" She whispered, her voice thick and husky. She covered her mouth with her hand and slowly looked up to meet Tom's eyes. He looked away, almost ashamed.

"That shouldn't have happened." He whispered. Jude couldn't answer. She just grabbed her coat and left. The door slammed shut and Tom placed a hand over his eyes.

Jude walked back towards her dorm. She didn't really know what she was feeling at the moment. She was disgusted in herself, but at the same time she wasn't disgusted. She wanted more. She shook her head, trying to get Tom out of it.

Mason was right. She did have feelings for Tom, but Jude wasn't going to let one stupid mistake cost her her relationship.

She entered her room and shrugged out of her coat. She headed straight for the bathroom to splash cold water on her face.

What a day.

She collapsed on her bad and smothered her face in her pillows. Try as she might, she just couldn't forget what had just happened. There was a knock at her door.

"Tom, we really shouldn't talk…" She pulled open the door.

"Oh, uh hey..."

* * *

A.N. so who do you think it is at the door? 


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. I just love the reviews you people send. It makes me so happy! Here's the next part for you! Man, am I on a roll or what?

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Tom Quincy sat in the dark of his office. He thought back to what had happened thirty minutes ago in the control room. _Control room? _He laughed. What irony. There had been absolutely no control in that room.

He winced and let out a breath. How could he have let things get that far? She was a student! He could get fired if this got out. He stood up and walked over to the window.

_This can't ever happen again._ He told himself. No matter how much he had enjoyed the feel of her lips on his.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Can I come in?" Jude opened the door wider and let him come into her room.

"Wow, I love what you've done to the place." Jude smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"What a guy can't come visit his girlfriend?" Jude looked down. Yeah, some girlfriend she was, kissing guys behind her boyfriend's back. Speed leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Jude pulled away. Speed had a confused look on his face, so Jude tried to cover.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated. Speed shrugged and sank down onto her bed.

"We got a break to go home for Christmas. Your parents mentioned that you stayed here for break so I decided to drive up and surprise you." Jude smiled, guilt weighing her down heavily.

"What have you been up to?" Jude looked up, surprised by Speed's question. Her thoughts floated back to the radio station and the kiss… No! She wasn't going to do this. Jude walked over and sat down on the bed next to Speed.

"Just school stuff, nothing important." Speed wrapped an arm around her and breathed in her scent.

"My god did I miss you these past few months." Jude snuggled into his embrace.

"I missed you too." She spoke into his arm, her voice kind of distant.

"Just think though, only one more month of touring and then I am home." Jude looked up into Speed's eyes. She could see the love he had for her in his eyes. This was where she belonged.

"I'll be glad when you're home for good." Speed stood up suddenly.

"There's something that I've been meaning to ask you. I was going to wait until Christmas, but I just can't wait that long." Jude laughed at Speed's infamous impatience.

"What did you want to ask me?" Speed bent down on the ground and grabbed Jude's hand. Jude widened her eyes, nerves filling her stomach.

"Listen Jude, these past five months have been awful without you. You have no idea how much it means to me to know that you are still here waiting for me." Jude looked away at that moment, tears in her eyes.

"I want to marry you Jude. That way whenever I leave for tour, I always know that I have you to come home to." Jude looked back at Speed, filled with guilt.

"Listen, Speed, I know that you love me, and I love you too, but can I think about this?" Speed nodded, the smile never leaving his face. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He pressed the box into the palm of her hand.

"You can have all next month to think it over. When I get back from my tour, then you can give me your answer. Is that enough time?" Jude just smiled. She leaned up and kissed him.

"That's more then enough time." Jude set the jewelry box on her bedside table and pulled Speed down onto the bed with her. "So how much did you miss me?"

The next morning, Jude woke up and stared at the box on her table. She sat up and picked it up. She opened the box. The ring inside was beautiful. It was a silver ring with a blue diamond. Two small white diamonds accentuated the blue one on the sides.

Speed had left the night before, claiming that he had to get back to his house for quality family time. Jude had let him go, turning down his offer to join him. There was something that she needed to do today.

Jude headed down to the radio station, hoping that Tom would be there, but at the same time, hoping that he wasn't. She went to his office, but she didn't see him. She walked by the control room and noticed that the mess from the night before had been picked up, all the binders organized.

"Was there something you wanted?" Jude jumped. Tom was standing behind her, wearing the same clothes he had been in the day before. Jude cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I just wanted to come by and tell you that I'm dropping your class. I think it's for the best." Tom nodded.

"Is that all?" Jude thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah. I'm going to finish my year on radio, because I don't want to explain to Mason why I suddenly can't come to our show anymore, but I don't think I'll be back next year." Tom just nodded.

"Okay then." Jude nodded.

"I guess that's everything." She turned to leave, but Tom stopped her.

"Look about last night," Jude held her hand up.

"It's okay, I get it." Tom stared at her hand. More specifically her ring finger where Speed's engagement was residing.

"That's new." Tom coughed, trying to clear his voice. "Since when are you engaged?" Jude stared at the ring.

"I haven't really decided yet." Tom nodded sullenly.

"What's holding you back?" He asked, looking away. Jude stared at him.

"Nothing." She whispered. She turned and walked out of the station. She didn't know why, but she really wanted Tom to come running after her, to fight for her.

Jude looked back at the building, but he didn't come out. _Does it matter? You're not in love with him._ Jude thought to herself, but she was beginning to think that it wasn't true anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. oh my god I finally updated! Sorry about the wait... I got really busy and I just didn't know how I wanted this story to go. I had like three different ideas has to where to go, but since I'm still in the process of writing my other two stories, I decided I wouldn't drag it out much longer. So here is the long awaited for Chapter 12!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The rest of vacation passed uneventfully. After the incident, Jude decided to go home for Christmas. She told her sister Sadie about Speed's proposal and about Professor Quincy, although she left out the heated kiss they had shared. Sadie had just smiled at Jude kindly and patted her on the hand and told to do what she wanted, not what she believed she should do, but what her heart wanted her to do. Jude smiled just thinking about the talk they had. Both girls had grown up immensely and they could talk like civilized adults, instead of as bratty siblings.

Jude entered her dorm room and stared at the mess it was in. She had only returned from home a couple days ago and therefore had not had enough time to fully unpack her stuff. Clothes were thrown all about the bedroom, in a completely Jude like fashion. Jude made her way to her bed and collapsed among the pillows, her head overcome with a sense of fear of what the next semester of school would bring. As she was lying down, a glimmer caught her eye. Speed's engagement ring was sitting nicely on her dressing. She had set it there after she had left the radio station, Professor Quincy's words repeating in her head over and over, like a mantra. _"That's new. Since when are you engaged?" _

A knock sounded at the door and turned sat up just as a familiar face pushed open the door.

"I'm back!" Jude jumped up and attacked the person with a huge hug.

"Oh my God! You have absolutely no idea how much I've missed you Mason!" She finally pulled away, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm thinking it was a lot, cause… wow." He answered, referring to her bear hug. Jude grinned sheepishly.

"What can I say; I really missed my best friend." Mason just grinned as his eye caught sight of the ring.

"What is that!" He shrieked hurrying over to the side table and picking it up. Jude smiled awkwardly as Mason examined the ring like he was a doctor and the ring his patient.

"When did this happen?" He asked, astonished. Jude merely shrugged, at a complete loss of what to say next.

"After you left; before Christmas." Mason nodded.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?" Jude shrugged as she walked over to him and snatched the ring out of his hand.

"I hadn't decided." Mason gave her a completely crazed look.

"What's to decide? You and Speed have been together since forever!"

"That doesn't mean that I am ready to settle down. And I know for a fact that he isn't." Mason just shrugged.

"So, are you ready to go back to class and see Professor McDreamy?" Jude smiled softly and looked down at her lap.

"Actually Mase, I'm not going to be taking his class this semester." Mason looked confused for a moment. Jude couldn't face him. Mason knew her better then anyone, and just one look at her face would tell him the truth.

"Why not? Why did you- oh my god!" Jude closed her eyes, preparing herself for the verbal onslaught that Mason would rain down upon her.

"Something happened didn't it?" Jude meekly nodded her head.

"Yeah," She whispered her voice thick with emotion.

"What happened?" He asked sympathetically. Jude shrugged.

"We were spending a lot of time together and one thing led to another and… we kissed. A major one." Mason shrugged.

"You're all broken up because of a kiss?" Jude glared at Mason.

"What? Before you left you did all you could to warn me about him and know you're all it was only a kiss, even though I have a boyfriend/ potential fiancée?"

"Jude, the fact that you didn't immediately say yes when Speed, the guy you've been dating since you started high school and haven't seen in almost six months, proposed to you obviously means that you have some serious feelings for our Professor."

"Mason, that's just it. It's not ethical! He's a Professor! That puts him in a position of power!"

"Yes, but you dropped his class, so technically he's not your Professor anymore." Jude stared at her ceiling. Mason patted her on the leg and stood up from the bed.

"I think you need to think about what it is you want, or to be more precise… who." With said, Mason left the room, leaving Jude to herself.

"You're not the first person to think that Mase." Jude said to herself. She lay against her pillows and stared at Speed's engagement ring. Why didn't she say yes?

Suddenly, Jude sat up and grabbed Speed's ring. She knew what it was she had to do. What she wanted to do.

She grabbed her coat and dashed out to the parking lot and jumped into her car. Speed was on the last leg of his tour, which wasn't to far away from where she was. She knew which club he would be playing at.

She arrived about an hour and a half later to a small club in a small neighboring town in the next county. Jude entered and looked up at the stage to see her boyfriend and his band playing. She smiled. Speed was always destined to be famous.

The set ended about ten minutes later, and Speed came off stage and walked straight to her. He pulled her into a warm embrace and gently kissed her.

"Jude, I'm so happy to see you!" Jude smiled up at him.

"Can we talk?" Speed nodded and took her small hand in his, leading her through the crowded club and out to a back alleyway.

"So what's up?" He asked, smiling. Jude smiled back and motioned for him to sit on the steps beside her.

"I've just been doing some thinking about this." Jude took out the ring from her pocket. Speed nodded, his face growing serious. Jude stared at the gorgeous ring and smiled sadly. She turned to face Speed and kissed him passionately. Speed responded quickly to it. A moment later, Jude pulled away.

"I love you Speed. We've been together for so long, that I don't know who I am without you." Speed looked at her questionably.

"Where is this going?" He asked, voicing his thoughts. Jude placed a hand over his.

"Let me explain." He nodded. Jude continued. "These past six months without you, were hard, but I realized something." Speed looked at her, a look on his face that didn't seem to impressive.

"I realized that I am somebody other than just being your doting girlfriend." Speed nodded, and turned away. Jude placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at her. She smiled at him. She pressed her fingers into the palm of his hand and he felt something small and cool. He glanced down and saw the engagement ring.

"I can't be married, Speed. Not now. In the last few months we've been apart, we've both changed. We're not the same people. I really hope that you can forgive me. I just feel like our lives are moving in two separate directions. Speed could only nod.

"I understand." He said quietly, the ring still in his hand. Jude nodded sadly.

"I don't want to lose you though Speed. I hope that we can remain friends?" Speed nodded again.

"I guess if I can't be with you, then this would be the next best thing." He threw an arm around her small frame. "I don't know what I would do with my life Harrison if you weren't in it." Jude laughed.

"So are we… okay?" Speed looked at her, his eyes pouring into hers.

"Yeah, we're good." Jude nodded.

"Good." She stood up. "I guess I better get back to school." Speed stood up as well.

"Yeah, I've got a show to finish up." They looked at each other for moment.

"So now what do we do?" Speed asked, sticking his hands awkwardly in his pant pockets. Jude shrugged.

"Hug?" Speed laughed.

"I can do that." The two shared a big hug. Jude turned to leave.

"See ya around?" Speed nodded and watched as Jude disappeared through the crowd. Sadly, he looked down at the glittering ring in his grip.

"Yeah… see ya around."


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. Oh look, a special Thanksgiving update just for you! I expect a lot of reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The month of January just flew by, and the next thing Jude knew, February had sprung about. She hadn't seen Tommy since before Spring Break, though according Mason he was an extremely busy person these days. Mason mentioned how there would be a few times that he wouldn't even show up to class and a sub would be there.

Jude didn't know what to make of this information. She didn't know if she _wanted _to jump into another relationship so quickly, or if Tommy would even talk to her. Never-the-less, Jude focused on her studies and tried her hardest to at least keep her grades up.

That sunny morning, Jude was sitting at a local café waiting on Kat to show up. Kat had called her, complaining that she hadn't seen Jude in so long and that they needed to hang out and do something. Jude had heartily agreed, so they made plans to meet up at the café for a drink before going someplace else.

Jude had been waiting for little less then ten minutes. Every now and then she would look up and search the crowd of people for Kat's signature afro-like hair style. It was pretty much all she could look for as Kat herself was fairly short. Jude looked back down at the journal she had lying open in front of her. She felt a need to write, but she couldn't get what was in her head down on paper.

"Sorry I'm late." Jude looked up to see Kat breathing heavily in front of her, clutching her side.

"Did you run here or something?" Jude asked her teasingly. Kat grinned back as she sat down across from Jude.

"Or something." Jude closed her journal and stuck back in her bag.

"So what have you been up to?" Jude asked. Kat shrugged.

"Not much. I just started this internship. My boss is kind of harsh." Jude laughed.

"Well I could have warned you! I mean, I saw _The Devil Wears Prada_!" Kat laughed and shook her head.

"The fashion industry is not all that pop culture makes it out to be." Jude grinned.

"I'll have to take your word for it, I guess." The two giggled as a waiter came by and asked them what they would like.

"I'll just have a hot coffee." Jude told the young man.

"I'll take a tall vanilla latte with cinnamon, hold the foam." Jude looked at Kat, who in turn stared at Jude.

"What?" She asked. Jude shook her head.

"Nothing. I just never thought of you as a coffee connoisseur!" Kat glanced at the waiter who was now walking back to the kitchen with their orders.

"Oh. I guess I developed a fine taste for coffee."

"I'll say Miss Starbucks!" The two laughed as they drank their coffee, before finally deciding to go to the mall and do some window shopping.

"I don't know if I could ever afford that." Jude laughed as she pointed at this gorgeous black cocktail dress. Kat walked over and stared at it.

"What a shame, because I bet you'd look amazing in it!" Jude laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, it's never going to happen." Jude turned away from the window and started walking away. Kat rushed to catch up to her.

"How are you?" Jude turned to Kat and gave her a funny look.

"Kat, we've been hanging out for almost two hours now, shouldn't you know?" Kat frowned.

"I just meant how are you holding up with the whole Speed thing." Jude rolled her eyes and moved towards a bench.

"I'm fine! I'm the one who chose to end it, and I'm okay, really." Jude made sure to turn and look Kat right in the eye. "Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Jude threw her hands up in the air and turned away.

"I don't understand why everyone keeps asking me this. I'm fine!"

"Okay, I believe you!" Kat told her. Jude turned back to face her.

"Good, can we drop the subject?" Kat nodded. "Okay." Kat grinned and started walking through the mall again. Jude gave a small smile, but she turned back and stared at the dress in the window with a longing look.

"Are you coming?" Kat asked. Jude quickly snapped her head in Kat's direction.

"Yeah, hold up!" Jude quickly spun on her heel to follow after Kat, but when she stepped back, she stepped on the shoe of a person behind her, causing Jude to trip and fall backwards, down on top of the person. Jude let out a shriek as she and the other person fell to the ground. The other person, who seemed to be a man, let out a little chuckle.

"I didn't think of you as the type of person to fall for a guy!" Jude quickly turned around and her mouth dropped open when she saw who the person was.

"Professor Quincy?" She asked, shocked. Last they had talked, he had seen her engagement ring and Jude hadn't ever bothered to correct him. He seemed pretty… unmad though right now. Tommy's smile faltered for a second as Jude scrambled to get up. Tommy slowly stood up as well. He straightened his pants out as Jude adjusted her clothes as well. They both looked away awkwardly. Tommy sucked in a deep breath.

"So I noticed that you aren't in my class anymore." Jude turned to look at him. Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I know you told me that you were going to drop it. I guess I just didn't believe it, or want to believe it." Jude looked away.

"Why not. It's not a class I need for my major. And besides, things are weird between us anyway." She focused her eyes on the ugly floor pattern of the mall.

"Maybe because you're talented?" Tommy supplied. Jude shrugged.

"I guess." Tommy just nodded and looked away. Jude bit her lip, wondering what he was thinking. He turned back to look her in the eye.

"What happened to your ring?" Confusion filled Jude's eyes.

"Huh?" Tommy gestured to her left hand.

"Your engagement ring." Unconsciously, Jude followed his gaze down to her ring finger where no ring was currently residing.

"I decided against it." Tommy looked away again.

"Why?" Jude was just about to answer him when Kat came running over.

"Jude! I heard that some girl tripped and fell! Are you okay?" Jude felt her cheeks grow warm in embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm fine Kat." Suddenly, Kat caught a look at Tommy and she began to eye him carefully, as if she was inspecting a piece of meat or something.

"You're not the only one." Kat muttered. Jude glared at her and subtly elbowed her in the rib. Jude turned towards Tommy.

"Tommy, do you think that maybe we could talk, later?" Tommy put his hands in his coat pockets and nodded as he started to back away.

"Sure, why don't you just meet me in my office later?" Jude nodded, and sadly watched as he disappeared in the crowd. Kat watched him until he disappeared as well.

"Now that is one fine piece of man!" She stated. Jude turned to Kat and slapped her upside the head.

"Down girl!" Kat shrugged as Jude pushed her to continue walking in the opposite direction.

"If you're not going to call him, can I call dibs?" Jude rolled her eyes. It pained her to have one of her best friends talk about her love interest like that.

"No Kat you cannot call dibs…"

"Ooo… seems like someone beat me to the chase! Oh well, he was so totally in to you." Jude stopped.

"Do you really think so?" Kat laughed as she pushed Jude towards the exit.

"You got it b_aaaad_."


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. **I meant to have this chapter up sooner, but either this site of my internet connection was doing something funny and I couldn't get the chapert uploaded... it really kind sucks, but here it is... FINALLY posted! so I expect plenty of reviews! by the way, thanks to all those who do review faithfully!

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

Later that same day, Jude entered the radio station and quietly made her way towards Tommy's office. As she approached his door, she heard him talking and she stopped, assuming he was on the phone and didn't want to be interrupted. He sounded pretty frustrated.

"Yes, I know what I am doing." Pause. "No, I don't need time to think about it." Another pause. "I'm sure."

Whatever he was talking about, the other person was making Tommy a very agitated person, and Jude didn't think that was exactly a brilliant idea.

"Listen, Dad, I know what you're thinking, but that's not it. I know what I wanna do and nothing you say can make me change my mind. I love you too Dad, say hi to mom for me." Jude heard the distinct sound of the phone being placed back on the hook and she that he was done with his phone conversation. She tried to calm her nerves a little before she finally stepped away from the wall and into Tommy's view. She knocked casually on the door.

"Hey." Tommy looked up from his paperwork and smiled at her.

"I didn't think you were going to come." Jude just shrugged and opened her arms out to the side, as if to say "oh well."

"I came." Tommy nodded and motioned for her to sit down.

"So I see." Jude moved towards the empty chair and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tommy cleared his throat.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping that you could tell me."

"Why would I know?" Jude asked, slightly confused.

"I don't know. Things really are awkward, aren't they?" Jude could only nod her agreement.

"They really are."

"I was hoping we could change that. Be friends?" Jude stared into Tommy's ocean blue eyes.

"Friends? That's all you want?" Tommy shrugged.

"You want the truth?" He asked her. Jude nodded.

"Yeah, I want the truth." Tommy cleared his throat to give himself a minute or so to gather his thoughts.

"The truth is, Jude, that I think about you all the time. I shouldn't, because at one point you were my student and that is a big ethical situation that I don't want to get into, but I just feel like you really get me, and you are so talented and you were just wasting your talent by living in the shadow of your boyfriend's dream. I don't want to be your friend, Jude. I could never be your friend, because I just so much more then that."

Jude couldn't say anything for awhile after that. She sat there, just taking it all in.

"But we can't because you still are a professor." Jude finally said.

"Do you want me?" Tommy asked bluntly. Jude looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Do. You. Want me?" He repeated slowly. Jude shook her head.

"How do you expect me to answer that?" Tommy shrugged.

"With the truth." Jude nodded and looked away.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." She said, turning back towards him with tears in her eyes.

"What if I told you I quit my job?" Jude widened her eyes in surprise.

"You did what?" Tommy shrugged.

"I quit." Jude didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent and just stared at Tommy, wondering what she could say, what she should say.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You quit your job?" Jude finally managed to say after several long minutes. Tom shrugged and flashed her a boyish grin. Jude looked away from Tom's penetrating gaze to stare out the window. She could see the last remaining bits of snow desperately trying to cling on to the earth, but unfortunately start to fade as winter made way to spring. A time of new beginnings.

"So you quit." Jude just couldn't seem to get past that one continuous loop. She cleared her throat and moved to sit up a bit. "How does that work exactly with your classes?" She asked, slightly confused. Tom scratched his head before answering.

"I think I'm going to finish up until Spring Break, so that they'll have some time to find a replacement." Jude nodded slowly.

"And what do you plan to do after that?" She asked. She was still unbelievably shocked that he would give up his whole life just to be with her. She was hardly worth it.

"I hadn't really thought it all the way out yet, but I do have some ideas." Jude shook her head sadly and abruptly stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this." Tom stared at her confused, and slightly hurt. Jude paced his office, not meeting his eyes.

"Let me do what? Quit my job? I told you I didn't enjoy it, and you know, forgive me for thinking that you wanted to be with me too." Jude turned to Tom, the tears evident in her blue eyes.

"I'm not worth it! I can't let you give up your steady income just for me! I'm nothing, really!" She turned her back to him, and faced the door, trying to will away her tears.

"Is that what you really think?" Tom asked, standing up and slowly making his way towards her. "Do you really think so low of yourself that you actually believe that you are not worth anything?" Tom touched her shoulder and turned her around to face him. He stared straight into her eyes that were still brimming with unshed tears.

"Jude, you are the most wonderful person ever. You are worth so much more then me quitting a job that I hate in the first place. You have no idea." Jude looked down at her feet and tried to will away her tears. She hated the fact that she was overly emotional and cried at every damn thing. Tom gently cupped her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his.

"You're worth it." He whispered. He leaned down as Jude closed her eyes and parted her lips. Tom grazed them with the slightest of touch that sent tingles straight from their joined lips to Jude's stomach. He pulled away from her.

"Do you believe me?" He asked. Jude looked up into his eyes and found only the strongest emotions replaying in his dark blue orbs. She smiled playfully before reaching up and pulling him back down for another kiss, only this one far more passionate.


End file.
